Jak And Daxter: The Day of Black Rayn
by Zythxx
Summary: As Rayn grows in power and influence, she threatens to destroy the world once again. Jak went after her, but never returned. Now Keira and Daxter travel alone to the Desolate Lands, a savage land beyond where any Waste Lander has gone before. Harsh threats and dark forces await them at every corner, yet none will stand in the Sage's path. Keira will stop Rayn, and she will find Jak
Keira sat alone, a wake of desolation at the edge of the stone tables in Sig's ruling chamber within Spargus city where she wept terribly. She had lost the abilities to control her tears and sadness long ago, ever since he left and never returned. Ever since he never came back to her after his promise. She couldn't understand why, why did Jak have to leave and go play hero again? Hasn't he saved the planet more than enough times before? Why did he have to go and leave her all alone? She dried her tears that quickly replenished on the red bandana he had left her, a symbol of his love and of his trust. That he would return soon, and then everything would be alright. It was bathed in his scent, but now stained to the core with her tears. He never came back, and everyone all around her believed him to be dead.

"Why?" She whispered only to herself ever so quietly, "Why did you have to leave me again? You promised me that we would finally be together…" Keira only broke out into a full blown cry, the bangs of her hair sticking to her face wet with tears as she hid her heart broken face from the world again. Daxter only look at her saddened from the distance of the communications table. His ears drooped down to the sides of his orange, furry head as he could hardly believe it himself. Jak, the legendary hero Mar, was gone.

Ashelin and Torn looked to the heart broken girl as Sig turned away. It was hard for all of them. How could Jak, of all people, go and get himself killed after prevailing over so much? Ashelin turned toward her general and leader of the Krimzon Guard. They tried to talk low and quiet so they wouldn't upset Keira, but she could hear everything.

"Report."

"It's been month's since Jak went after Rayn and her still increasing army. Yet there's been no sign or word from him and no contact with Rayn to see if he's even still alive." Torn admitted in a solemn voice, not as rough or lively as usual.

"Let's go over the situation and what we know one last time." Torn walked around the opposite side of the communications table and set his palms down leaning forward as he stared at the open hologram that followed his words.

"After the Kras City Championships, Rayn became the top gang lord of the city and of Haven. Not long after she struck a deal with the Marauders, promising to supply them with top, new weapons and vehicles to fuel their raids in exchange for a building ground in the deserts and the land beyond known as the Desolate Lands, a savage part of the harsh desert that's hardly been explored by even the Marauders themselves. As well as any Waste Lander."

Sig, the new leader and king of Spargus City stepped up to the communications table, dressed in his usual metal head battle armor and his customized Peace Maker strapped to his back.

"My scouts on the border between the two lands reported seeing much more than Marauder activity. They gave reports of seeing airships, most likely remnants from Skyheed's, and the Behemoth's forces, along with whatever kind of organization was left of the Aeropan people after Skyheed's death from their journey to the Brink. And that's not even the worst of it…" Sig's face started to turn pale, not because they hadn't seen such dark forces before at work. But because it was being done again, on a much more massive scale.

"My scouts deep behind enemy lines report something new, and extremely dangerous. Shadowed warriors covered head-to-toe in a blackened aura, channeling raw power to use at will."

"Dark Eco." Ashelin gave in a confident yet defiant tone.

"Yes. More beings, people like Jak who have the power and control of Dark Eco's influence. My scouts have reported dozens, if not hundreds of them able to be seen in the Desolate lands from the borders. I've lost a lot of good Waste Lander's to them already…Their keen senses and primal instincts make them practically impossible to sneak up on, or to avoid detection. We have no idea what they're fully capable of." Sig paused for a moment as he circled back around the table, bringing up a hologram image of the entire city of Spargus. All of his soldiers, defense structures, supplies, and the like shown on the screen preparing for war.

"Not long after did she make contact with me, demanding to meet and talk with Jak. They met near the Oasis as it was obvious Rayn has drastically changed, just like her father Rayn didn't stop in the cities. She said she found an old doomsday weapon, and was planning to unleash it on Spargus, Haven, and the entire world for vengeance on her father's death. Even though Jak killed Krew, she promised him a seat of power in her new empire if he joined her there and now."

Torn took the lead once again as he gave Ashelin a disgruntled face. He stood between Sig and Ashelin, the two leaders.

"Jak refused and backed down from her deal. She promised to see his demise for his foolishness. A week later, he went after her and the Marauders and," Torn paused for a moment as he closed his eye and lowered his head to the ground, "he never came back."

"And that's where we are currently." Ashelin crossed her arms and looked to the king of Spargus, "So what happens now?"

"We've been preparing for war ever since we've got word of her so called 'weapon.' Though we have no idea what it could possibly be, or whether or not it's these new dark beings. The Marauders have grown bolder, vicious and even more deadly. As well as raids from sky-pirates have shot at anything that moves in the wasteland. My Waste Landers can hardly get out in the desert anymore without becoming target practice."

"Have your scouts found anything on Jak?" The ruler of Haven City looked to her disgruntled king, as he couldn't believe he's lost such a valiant warrior, and such a noble friend. Sig looked down to the table and clenched his eye and fists.

"Nothing, nothing at all, they haven't gotten the slightest clue on Jak's trail." Out of frustration did Sig pound on the communications table with his bear fists, nearly denting the sleek metal, "Dammit! It doesn't make any sense! How does Jak go and get himself killed after everything we've all faced before? We faced the very destruction of this world! Yet he couldn't handle that vile woman!"

"It's hard to believe that Jak's really gone." Torn added on as he stood up in place crossing his arms over his chest. "The guy who killed Kor, the man who destroyed the Dark Makers and Erol. The one who blazed Mizo at his own game, the pilot who was the Ace in the sky against the Behemoth and Duke. The great legendary hero Mar, died trying to save the world once again."

Daxter only hanged his head lower, he couldn't believe it himself that his friend since the very beginning left without saying goodbye. Keira decided that she's heard enough, she immediately shot back at them, anger and sadness coursing through her voice as she crumpled Jak's bandana within her tight fist.

"How could you all say that!? We haven't even found a body and you act like we've already buried him!" She breathed heavy as tears streamed down her moist cheeks. The three commanders looked to the desperate woman longing for her long lost love. She had waited so long, only for him to never return. The three looked to one another as if confused, until Ashelin finally turned back to the angered Keira. You could tell in her face she was just as heart-wrenched as Keira.

"I know it's hard to believe Keira, but there's absolutely no trace of Jak anywhere. And he didn't take the supplies and rations needed to survive out in the harsh, desert climate for months. I miss him just as much as you do, but I know when to see the truth on a dead man when they don't return." Ashelin hated to admit that Jak wouldn't return from such a harsh environment. She had dropped him off to die before, however he was eventually found by the now deceased king, and blood relative father Damos. Jak was tough, but he wasn't immortal even with the influence of Light Eco in his being.

Keira stayed quiet for a moment, turning her body away as she looked out toward the desert. She could hardly see the land beyond known as the Desolate Lands as the sun started to set over the city. It was a dark grey with a hint of sage green mixed with a vile black, one look out there and you instantly knew nothing awaited you but suffering and death.

"I refuse to believe it," Keira stated as she slowly walked on over toward the open window carved out of the tone palace, "I absolutely refuse to believe it." She leaned up against the grey slab with her forearms as she looked to the blue sky with a hint of gradient orange. She sniffled away some of her tears as she tried to envision Jak's courageous smile in the heavens, something she missed ever so dearly. She breathed in deeply through her nostrils and closed her beautiful emerald eyes, lowering her head. The group just watched her in silence, not sure what to do about her. She tried to stay hopeful and strong, but at this point she was delusional that the hero Mar was still alive.

Keira knew what they were going to say, that it was hopeless to try and believe Jak would return. She was so tired of their sickening talk, with no real proof how can they believe Jak was truly gone? Although it was decided in her heart long ago, did her hope for her missing hero kept her away from the sands. Now that hope of Jak returning has died, and new hope took its place, the hope of finding Jak alive. Keira's mind was made up, as she whispered ever so silently that even she herself barely heard. Yet her tone was defiant, and brave.

"I'm going to find him."

The three leaders had eyes wide and mouths open, what did Keira say? She couldn't possibly mean…

"Whoa, whoa Keira! You can't possibly mean-" Sig was interrupted by her defiance to believe the truth of their words.

"I'm going to bring Jak home." The determined girl turned to face the dumbstruck group. She had said it.

"Keira you can't!"

"I will! I'm going to find Jak and bring him back home!" She shot back again, this time louder with more hope, and more strength to stand tall against the odds.

"Keira you can't head out into the wasteland alone! It's much too dangerous!" The king of Spargus tried to argue for not only was it incredibly dangerous, but practically suicide. Jak was gone, there was no sense in Keira throwing her life away on a false hope.

"Just try and stop my Sig." She stepped down from her place to face the group one last time before she would start packing. They couldn't believe what was going on, if Jak didn't make it, what made Keira think that she would against the trials the great hero faced? Daxter eyed her carefully, as a small smile fell upon him, and his dying hope rekindled.

"Keira please, just think about this for a minute." Ashelin cooed in a calm, soothing voice trying to calm down the enraged women, "I know how you feel. We all do, we've all lost someone very dear to us. But please don't throw your life away for forfeit!"

"It's not for forfeit! Jak's alive and in trouble! He needs our help! I can't just stand here and let him suffer!"

"Keira we've tried to explain it even though we don't believe it ourselves." Torn interrupted as he locked gaze with the stricken women, a bead of sweat came down his side as he feared the wrath of love's embrace torn apart. "There's no way to even tell if Jak's alive or not, and even if he is. Where do you plan on starting to look? The wastelands a big place for one person who could be possibly anywhere."

Keira didn't answer Torn's question, she knew the answer deep down in her heart. There was only one place he could be for not returning back so soon. Keira looked back toward the window as the sun was nearly done setting and darkness started to creep in. She eyed the land beyond the wastelands as a single tear ran down her side.

"The Desolate Lands." The three stepped back in disbelief, Keira was planning on traveling there? A complete unknown wasteland that was sure to mean death to any Waste Lander not familiar with the land. Keira was no Waste Lander, and she was certainly no warrior, she was an engineer and mechanic. However more recently, she was a prodigy sage.

"Keira-"

"Stop it! Stop saying that! If none of you will take action then I will!" She stormed off heading for the door, when she reached the doorway did she turn to face the three one last time before her preparations and departure.

"I know what's up against me. I may not be a true Waste Lander from experience, but I am a technological genius. As well as a Sage.

Keira stayed for a moment longer staring at the cloth still clenched in her fist, with flashing determination across her face did she wipe away the last of her tears and tie the bandana around her slender throat, just like how Jak did. She looked back to her three friends, all wearing a concerned look as she spoke brave and true.

I'll find Jak. I _will_ bring him back home, alive and well. That's a promise."

She left the three commanders alone as silence took over the whole room. Daxter quickly chased after her. The three just looked to one another in utter confusion, it was practically suicide for anyone to head out there alone and inexperienced. They believed Keira was making a costly, and deadly mistake.

"Do you really think she's got a chance?" Torn broke the silence, his usual strong and leveled voice was crippled with utter shock and disbelief.

"She's going to get herself killed out there." Ashelin talked with anger in her tone, she didn't want Keira to throw away her own life to try and save someone already long dead. After a moment she calmed down, knowing why Keira was willing to risk it all. "But I know how she feels. People make foolish endeavors when their hearts are heavy." Torn slung a hand over Ashelin's shoulder as she placed her hand on top. Sig only held his head with a single hand as he took a step back; this was a lot to take in.

"Her minds made up, Keira's going after Jak."

X

"Keira wait!" Daxter called out to the raging girl as she stormed down the hallway heading for the tune-up garage and her own personal quarters here in Spargus. Even Daxter's words weren't enough to slow Keira down from her pace, she was as determined as ever to bring Jak back home.

"Keira please!" She finally obliged and turned to face the little ottsel as a couple more tears made their way down her face. Daxter could tell she was deeply saddened, it was hard talking to those eyes, those beautiful sad eyes.

"Please Keira you can't go alone."

"Oh Daxter, not you too." She interrupted him as she kneeled down to his height. It seemed as though even Daxter has given up on Jak coming back.

"Wait." He backed off defensively, "You didn't let me finish." He took in a deep breath and swallowed hard, looking Keira dead in the eyes, "I'm going with you."

Keira was impressed, astonished, amazed and more. Daxter was the one to make up some crazy story and claim the work and the glory for something Jak had done, even after his whole 'Dark Daxter' experience. Now he was willing to risk his life on some new crazy adventure to find his long lost friend. She only showed him a weakened smile.

"I'm glad," she paused for a slight moment as Keira wiped away the last of her tears on her jacket sleeve. These would be the last tears the girl would shed spent on missing Jak. The next time she would cry, it would be holding her love in her arms after she's found him. "I could use the company. I'm sure Jak would be happy to see you, and be touched that his friend came to help him."

"Hold on there Keira you know I'm not into that whole sentimental stuff." He turned his back on her as the furry ottsel crossed his arms over his shirtless chest. He turned around and showed her a compassionate smile. Daxter extended a single paw hoping to form a deal.

"Partners?"

"Partners." They shared a small handshake and an even smaller smile. She stood up in place as she beckoned her new partner to follow her, "Come on we better get packing. We leave at dawn. I got a couple of new inventions, as well as a few new toys to finalize before we leave." Keira said with a sly tone and a hint of passion, and defiance against the odds. They had fought against unimaginable before to save the world, alongside with Jak. And they would do it again.

"Lead the way partner." The two headed down the corridor that would lead them to weapons, supplies, a vehicle, and soon _a whole new adventure_.

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _Yea…That didn't last long._

 _Some of you reading this may or may not remember this project that I wanted to do years ago, back on Deviant-Art and even had it on here for a brief amount of time. Well I'm going to restart this project like I always wanted to._

 _To put it short, I was a HUGE Jak and Daxter fan years back, and wish they would have continued the series. When I first wanted to do the story, it just wasn't a good time. I was still writing The Royal Death Tour and High School Days (the first story of the series) wasn't even completed. But now that I mostly do smaller projects, this will probably be the next major 'installment' that I write. I've done plenty of Star Fox writing, yet never wrote a story for my all-time favorite franchise until now_ _ **!**_

 _ **If you would join me on this journey through dangerous lands and strange threats for the chance to find and reunite with a loved one (sound familiar RDT readers?) then I say Welcome Back!**_

 _ **This will be the adventure I always wanted to see in the Jak and Daxter universe. The adventure Keira would go on to find Jak, and save the world in his place!**_

 _ **I do not own any characters, places, or names of the liking. They are strictly being used for entertainment purposes only.**_

 _ **Jak and Daxter are © of Naughty Dog**_


End file.
